aag3
by kayleighxx
Summary: well sam and david have lived happily ever after but they meet some problems when they start to go to college and another girl comes between them. Please R&R. And enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

"Sam?" David whispers, kissing my neck sweetly.

I smile and move into him as he wraps his arms around my waist, turning me around and kissing me on the lips. I hear him make a sighing sound as we kiss and I let out a little giggle.

"why are you awake so early?" he whispers, and I smile some more turning back around to stare out of his glass doors, where the sunrise is so beautiful. The bright yellow of the sun mixes with the midnight colour of the sky, leaving dark streaks of red glistening in the skyline.

I laugh a little and look down at our entwined hands. "David?" I whisper. "I need you to promise me something."

He gave me a funny look like he thought I was crazy but gave me one of those smiles. You know, _those_ smiles that make me melt because it seems like he's looking straight through me, really deep into my soul and he's pulling me towards him, kissing me gently and wrapping my legs around his waist and tumbling on top of me onto the bed.

I'm laughing now and I almost forget what I wanted to say so badly. But I wriggle out from beneath him and ask him the most penetrating question I ever have in my life. I'd asked him the same question a million times, even though all those times I knew the answer. But this time it was different, because we were starting a new life together. We were leaving all our childish memories behind and heading out to our new college, blissfully happy - or supposed to be anyway.

But I was scared for some reason. I felt completely out-of-my-depth. David and I were supposed to be sharing an apartment soon. How would we cope with that? OK, we'd shared pretty much every weekend together since I was seventeen. And he used to come back to visit me every other weekend while he was in college and I was finishing up my last year of high school. And we were so happy...but then SHE came along and I know I'm still not over it, even though I know it was only one little kiss to David.

But now I know I will be down there and she'll be parading their kiss in my face like I wasn't good enough for him, and only SHE should be with him.

_It doesn't matter,_ I tell myself. _He chose you didn't he.? He could have had a pretty girl who was completely rich, who his parents liked more but he didn't because he loves YOU! that must mean he cares about you! You know he loves you, you fool. Don't mess this up! You love him too much._

"David," I say, our noses touching and kissing him lightly on the lips. "Do you promise you'll always love me?"

David looked passed my head and I knew he was trying not to get mad. He didn't like me being this insecure - he preferred me being strong and confident and the girl he loved. But he shattered the heart of that girl when he kissed another woman, and the girlfriend he had now needed a little reassuring sometimes.

"I hate the idea of her being there, David. I'm scared to go there in case she comes after you again and I won't catch you this time. I'm scared that if that happens and I don't find you, then that could mean you could sleep with her and that will mean I don't you don't love me anymore."

"SAM!" David practically shouted. He pushed me over onto the bed, pulling himself on top of me. And then he just smiled and looked me in the eyes and made me melt like he always does and he whispered seductively, "What do I have to do to prove that I love you?"

I moan quietly, biting my lip. He's kissing me lightly down my neck to my boobs, undoing my shirt buttons as he goes. I smile in complete satisfaction until he stops, looking up at me, laughter on his lips.

"You didn't answer me Samantha Madison. What do I have to do to prove that I love you? To make you happy?"

I giggle. And then I'm whispering, "Just carry on doing that, David, that helps a WHOLE lot. Believe me!" 


	2. Chapter 2

"That's SO wrong, on so many levels!" I whimpered, burying myself deep within the sheets.

OK, so when you're on holiday with your boyfriend, and their family, intimate moments are hard to come by, so when there is an opportunity to get hot and heavy, we take it. Unfortunately, what with him and me being so completely into each other that locking the door stopped becoming a priority.

So of course, being family and all, the First Lady forgot to knock and came barging into her son's room while David and I…… were into the throes of passion.

Which, obviously, leads to the conclusion of large amounts of screams, David falling out of bed in a rush to cover himself up and basically exposing all to his mom and me wrapping myself in the covers and moaning about how gross this was.

Although, as gross as it was, I have to admit, it could have been worse. True, my boyfriend HAD shown his mom parts of his body that she shouldn't see after he's reached the age of, like,, ten. But I had a bra on! I mean, no one would ever have sex with a bra on, especially the one I had on at the time, which was once pure white was now a mustard yellow colour (OK, yes, I know, I should actually have [rise in my underwear - but come on! Like he even pays attention!)

David's mom just took a deep breath (I'm not sure how she stayed so dignified but she did it!) and walked calmly from the room. I could have sworn I heard a giggle once she'd made it down the hall.

I looked at David, who was still sitting on the floor, looking at himself in disgust, trying to suppress a smile. I had some real dirt on him now - he definitely couldn't dump me anymore. I mean, I'm all for revenge if he did - and I don't think he'd appreciate a picture of him in US Weekly exposing his crown jewels to his mother.

Yep, that has to be officially the most embarrassing vacation ever. Don't get me wrong, I love the First Lady, but can't she ECER keep her mouth shut? We went down to dinner (after about 3 hours showering - and I still felt dirty), only to have all of David's family look at us, basically full-on winking.

I got to admit, after having about 30 or so of David's relatives laugh at you, it actually makes you realise this embarrassment weren't even worth the permanent dirt I had on David. I mean, we basically had to sit shame-faced on the end of the table, just sp people could laugh at us, it almost made me thankful that David and I were getting out of the vacation early.

What is WITH that anyway? Aren't you supposed to TRAVEL when you go on vacation? Wanna know where we travelled to? Yeah, that would be two blocks away from the White House in a hotel. I mean, it's nice and all but they really ought to install CCTV outside of rooms, you know? That way, if your boyfriend's mother was making her way through the corridor to your room, you might actually have time to put on a nightie.

OK, David's unhelpful on the subject. He just said my teddy bear nightie and my yellow bra wouldn't go together. My boyfriend is so supportive.

"David, I'm tired, I'm going to get some sleep, okay?" I tell him. He nods and gives me that cute little smile again before kissing me lightly and saying goodnight.

But as I got up, everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Then, barely breathing for laughter, they cracked jokes about whether they could ALL watch the show tonight.

Whatever. Like we'd do porn movies

Leave that to Manhattan Public Access


	3. Chapter 3

My screams echoed through the apartment but David just stood there, completely shell-shocked, even as a cockroach made to scuttle up my leg.

This place was a complete wreck! it was dark and mouldy, light was barely casting in through the windows because of the shadows made from other apartment complexes. The rooms were painted a dark blue-black colour, giving the room a dingy atmosphere. There were cobwebs hanging from every available surface ad there were quite a few critters that seemed to enjoy my legs. _They must have a thing about white, _I thought.

"Who recommended this place, David?" I grumbled, standing on a chair. Thank God I was small enough that my hair didn't graze the webs. Although, I had read in last months Cosmo that copper-wire hour and cobwebs are totally in style right now. Not. "Cause I think they totally April fooled you - in the middle of August, might I add."

"Katie told me about this place. And believe me, considering we're poor college students, I think you should be thankful THIS place is so good," David said.

Oh, God, that name. every time he says it, it's like a dagger going through my heart, each time getting deeper and deeper, making the pain harder to bear.

"Look, here's what we're going to do." David turned to me and rested his hands on my shoulder. Even when I was on a chair, we were still the same height. "We're going to call the operator for an exterminator for the cockroaches. Then we'll get some mould-remover stuff from a DIY store or something. Then you can paint the apartment any colour you desire - but not black. This place is going to be depressing enough with you being in a mood with me all the time."

I hit him playfully on the arm. "No fair!" I exclaimed. "I have NOT been constantly moody and I WON'T be constantly moody when we move in either."

David rolled his eyes and turned to me, his penetratingly green eyes searching mine, and his grip getting together on my shoulders. "Sam, it was one kiss, okay? We mean too much to each other to let one stupid kiss - which, by the way, I can't even remember! - come between us. Especially when you end up in a mood over it because you know I hate to see you mad at."

David was silent for a while, giving me time to think through what he just said.

Kissing me tenderly on the nose he whispers, "But most of all I hate to see the pain behind those beautiful blue eyes. I hate knowing that I hurt you , and I am so sorry for that. But you have to trust me, Sam. I'm never going to do that again - I'm never going to jeopardise what we have ever again." He shuts his eyes and rests his forehead against mine, breathing deeply. I know he's just trying to stop himself choking up, and I almost smile.

We stayed like that for a long time - it was so tender, and sweet, and comfortable. I didn't want it to end. When I felt David's hands brush up my thigh, I pushed him away and grumble that this wasn't meant to be about sex. This was supposed to be us getting back to what we had before Katie come along, not an excuse for him to get into bed. I thought his experiences from our vacation would have put him off that for life anyway.

But David just looks at me like I'm crazy, then at his hands on my shoulders confusedly. But I could still feel movement on my leg though, and my eyes are filled with fear as I glance down.

I see the cockroach that has carefully attached itself to my inner thigh and scream, basically jumping on David and shouting at him to get me out of this apartment.

When we're in the open air I notice david is sweating slightly. Well, I suppose it's no joke giving me a piggy back down, like, ten flights of stairs.

I told him that he had to call for a cab and I'd pay for the hotel we could stay at tonight

David just grimaces and sits on the floor landing heavily with a thud. His face goes into his hands as he whimpers:

"Why did WE have to get the perverted cockroaches?"


	4. Chapter 4

My head was buried in David's neck and both arms were wrapped tightly around him. When we sleep in hotels, David and I always snuggle into each other. I'm not sure why he does it but I do because its frankly quite scary being in these new surroundings and it's nice to feel safe in the arms of my boyfriend.

We had been staying in the hotel for just over a week and I had to admit I was getting quite comfortable here. It costs like $200 a night, but it was totally worth it. We occupied the entire floor and it had two bedrooms, a huge kitchen, a dining room, and a lounge with a perfect HD plasma screen with cable, and possible the most luxurious bathroom ever. I spent at least two hours bathing in the tub that was big enough to fit both me and David, and another person besides.

It's a good job David's parents were picking up the bill for this place because otherwise I wouldn't be able to live for the rest of my life with the bill I was piling up. I was taking advantage, honest; the food service here was just really good!!

I carefully extracted myself from David's arms, glancing down at him. He was smiling slightly and looked so peaceful that my heart did that flippy thing it does when David's around.

I tiptoed along the floor, the rugs tickling my toes and David's shirt skimming my knees and went into the bathroom. The hotel's bathroom comes equipped with complimentary bubble bath and I took a few moments to mix them into the running tap water until it produced frothy white bubbles.

Smiling to myself, I undressed and wrapped myself in a robe so I could get a book when I barged directly into my boyfriend and got knocked back onto the floor. Laughing, he pulled me to my feet, kissing me lightly on the forehead. He'd already dressed - I must have been obsessing over the bubbles longer than I thought - and told me that we should be able to move in tonight.

"So, since our apartment s finally git for human inhabitation, will you tell me what colour you're painting the rooms?" I asked, frowning slightly.

David just grinned and kissed me. "before I forget, we need to go shopping tomorrow. Or tonight, when you see the place. But I figured you'd be too busy thanking me for how great our new place looks that you won't want to be shopping."

I ignored the sexual innuendo and just said, "What are we shopping for? Food? I thought we had enough!!"

David gave me a funny look. "yeah we bought the food fresh two weeks ago. Its all mouldy and gone off because we haven't got a fridge over there - which we also need to buy. And a freezer, and a washing machine. Just, you know, the general things we're gonna need if we actually want to survive through college."

He kissed me again, softer this time, deeper….he put his arms around me waist, pulling me into the kiss. But as soon as my arms were going around his neck, he pulled away and left with a casual, "See you later."

Great, my boyfriend now finds an apartment to be more important than our relationship.

I squealed like a naughty schoolgirl when I saw the apartment. It looked SO amazing, everything was beautifully coordinated and the colours David had chosen went together perfectly, setting just the right tone.

Deep plum red and cream for our bedroom; romantic and calm. A white blank canvas in the spare room that he set aside for me to paint my caricatures on (well it wasn't really a spare room. It is supposed to be a dining room but why would college students need a dining room?). A warm light green for the kitchen that relaxed me; probably intentional from david - hoping to actually get me to cook in the kitchen rather than running from it helplessly. The magnolia coloured walls of the living room as patterned with squares of different toned blues on one wall, giving the apartment an overall feeling of calm and relaxation. How astute of david, he'd remembered that I'm lazy!

I couldn't deny that if I had designed this place as originally intended it wouldn't have looked as good as t does with david designing it. Screw being an architect, this boy should be an interior designer!

After finally having finished squealing, david and I sat on the couch. I had been here ten minutes but it had already started feeling like home. Mostly because david had already put all our stuff into the apartment and bought pretty much every household appliance that I had drooled over, including the leather couch we were sitting on and the double bed he'd set up in the bedroom.

Being David, of course, he had to set everything up before I was allowed to enter the apartment. Basically, this meant me sitting on the floor outside the door of our apartment, singing along with my iPod to just about every song that is on it. The people who lives on this floor avoided me like the plague, stopping just long enough to give me strange looks.

Now that I had seen the place, though, I couldn't stop myself from beaming. The place suited us somehow - it just matched our personalities.

"This is where we're going to live together for the next four years, "I sigh happily, resting my head on David's shoulder.

He shook his head. "Nope, I have a plan set out for us the next ten years, pretty much, and it doesn't involve us living here for the next four years." I looked up at him, confused and he went on to explain, "I want us to live here for three years together. We'll spend a year apart after that while I'm at Grad School and then you'll move in when you finish college and are doing your career or started another school or such. After that, we'll move to whatever city would be good for both our careers. But I don't want to think further than that because that means thinking of marriage and kids - and that's just scary!"

Oh my God. David has planned out pretty much the addresses of every home we'll ever live in but the idea of marriage and kids is scary? That made absolutely no sense.

I giggled happily. "you have a life plan for us? You really see us spending all our lives together? With career, marriage - kids?"

David looked down at our entwined hands, his cheeks turning slightly red. "Yes," he said, "I couldn't imagine being with anybody but you. I've told you that before."

True, but him reaffirming it gave me a pretty amazing feeling. I kissed him deeply, my hands moving to undo his shirt buttons with a little giggle.

His hands were just making their way beneath my shirt when the doorbell rang. I squealed slightly and ran to answer it. The feeling of having my very first visitor was so amazing!! David just looked exasperated at my pathetic happiness but I just laughed some more.

But the person at the door wasn't exactly someone I wanted to see

This was the girl with blonde hair, green eyes and a startling figure.

This was the girl that had started college with David and had befriended him.

This was the girl that kissed david at a college party.

This was Katie Carlton.


	5. Chapter 5

**10 Reasons to hate Katie Carlton**

Her dad is the owner of a computer business and is currently worth sixty-two billion dollars. She is the heiress to his business and likes to bring up her status of important every time she has the chance. Because of all this money, she can basically do anything she wants.

She's pretty. She has the softest, shiniest hair that flicks carefully at the ends like it's natural. Her eyes are a sparkling bottle-green colour that make her look like an elfin princess (they'd totally be the eyes Arwen would have in Lord of the Rings). She wears the clothes that make her looks really comfortable but stylish at the same time, with curves in all the right places.

She's like Lucy, my sister.

She's popular with everybody. Everybody likes her because they thinks she's smart and kind and funny (in their opinion).

This is so like Lucy, only Lucy actually IS nice.

She's nice - well to men at least. She'll smile sweetly to men, laugh at all their jokes, and generally act as their best friend, while using every available opportunity to touch them and flirt. To women, on the other hand, she'll glare at you while pretending to smile, she'll tell jokes to compete with yours, so you felt degraded and she'll act as if she's your best friend before telling all of her other "friends" exactly what you said. While doing this, she still manages to making some girls feel as though they actually matter to her.

This isn't like Lucy.

She's blonde. Naturally.

She immediately makes a girl feel insecure about herself, just because you're in her presence -she's that overpowering.

She can draw. And she's good, apparently. At least, she was good enough for David to tell me about his new friend who can draw better than anyone's he'd ever seen before - and he'd only been at college a week at that point!

She's only a year older than me but has been mentioned in hundreds of art magazines as an up-and-coming talent. She's had some of her portraits on display in GALLERIES! Me? Yeah, my art hasn't even been displayed in my local MALL!

She hates ska music. She even told david once that she thought No Doubt was BORING!!! I almost died of shock! How could she call Gwen's amazing creative genius BORING!

1. She kissed my boyfriend


	6. Chapter 6

"Samantha!" she squealed, beaming. It was the first time her smile had directly met her eyes since I'd first met her and I knew why.

She was gloating. She was gloating because of what she had done with David at that party. I'd only turned up to surprise him yet it turned out to be HIM surprising ME! I'd walked into that room completely innocent only to find him with his tongue in her mouth and his arms wrapped tight around her. Hardly the romantic weekend I'd envisaged.

I don't remember much after that, but I remember running from the apartment that the party took place in. I remember tripping down the last flight of stairs and settling down on the bottom step to cry. I remember David putting his arms around me and me hitting him away……after that it's a blank but I heard about me spending the night crying into my phone to Lucy in a hotel room before taking the first flight home. David followed me, of course.

He turned up about two hours after I arrived home with tears in his eyes and regret in his heart. He spent over three weeks sleeping on my couch, talking to me everyday to convince me it was an accident and that Katie meant nothing to him. He said some really cute stuff about me being the only one that matters to him and he couldn't live without me, and how I meant so much to him that sometimes he felt that he loved me too much!

After that, I had become almost needy, terrified that he would break my heart again, just when I'd started putting them back together. But I knew that he hadn't - I don't know how, but I just felt in the pit of my tummy that he hadn't kissed her or any other girls while he'd been away. Admittedly, the fact that he called me pretty much every night was very reassuring. A guy can't have an affair if he spends his life on the phone to his girlfriend, can he?

Yet now when I saw her again, I felt the nerves and anger rise again in the pit of my stomach. She certainly had a knack for making me feel scared and uncertain.

Now, she walked into the apartment uninvited, giving me a quick hug, thought she did try to keep as much of her body away from me as physically possible.

As soon as she had entered the room, though, she swooped down on David, giving him a small hug and a lingering kiss, smiling sweetly as she did so. She gushed happily about how amazing his new apartment looked and how he could have so many parties here with his redecoration. She smiled happily about how she knew she had left this place in capable hands when she had suggested him renting it,

I settled myself on the other side of David, putting my arms around his waist. "It's brilliant, isn't it?" I squealed. "it's a perfect love nest for us - really romantic."

She smiled frostily at me and made idle chit-chat for the next hour. She looked as though she didn't want to leave, but after I put my head in the crook of David's neck and whispered suggestively in his ear, she began to look uncomfortable. Well, to be honest, I whispered for him to get rid of her, but the way one hand was playing with his shirt button while the other twirled sections of his hair, it certainly LOOKED suggestive.

When she did get up and leave (kissing David beforehand, though, and I swear she tried to slip him the tongue), my boyfriend looked relieved. He glanced at me worriedly but relaxed when he saw the satisfied expression on my face.

I probably should have been more annoyed but the expression on her face when David and I kissed in front of her was almost worth the humiliation of her turning up tonight.

So I just kissed David and pulled him into the bedroom. He grinned, as he kissed me harder and deeper, pushing me onto the bed.

That night I woke up and lazily turned to David to put my hand on his chest and cuddle into him. But instead of finding my nineteen-year-old boyfriend, the bed was bare.

David was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

I groggily looked around the room, confused. My hair was sticking on end and I had to wrap myself in a robe to stop myself catching a cold. I knew I shouldn't have been so worried, it's not as if David would have strayed far. But I had never woken up to an empty bed before; as soon as David was asleep, he slept soundly through to the morning. It wasn't like him to get up during the night, and the fact that I hadn't woken up confused me slightly. I had been leaning onto David last night when we finally drifted off to sleep, so I would have been woken if he'd left me considering how light a sleeper I was.

I walked unsteadily towards the door. I felt awful, I knew I must be coming down with something because I felt as though I wanted to throw up, and falling asleep on my feet wasn't exactly out of the question either.

My feet gave out beneath me as I tried to make my way into the living room meekly calling David's name. Someone was in the living room but it wasn't the person I was calling for. In fact, it was the last person I wanted to see; the person that made me feel sicker to my stomach than I already did feel.

It was Katie.

"Sam," she smiled sweetly. I wanted to hit her as I saw the feign concern in her eyes. "You look tired. Maybe you should go back to bed; you don't look at all healthy. Are you sure something hasn't been slipped into your drink?"

I looked at her, angered by her boldness to admit her involvement so casually. "What did you do?" I whispered, tears springing to my eyes. "What have you done to me and David?"

"David?" Katie actually looked shocked. "I didn't do anything to David, he came to me of his own free will. Have you noticed how this place depicts everything _your_ interested in and little of what David is? That's because he was planning on leaving you all that time. In fact, he helped me put the sleeping pills into your drink this evening - do you honestly believe I would have succeeded alone?"

I was shaking now, trying to hide my tears behind my hair, but I knew she could see them and took satisfaction inn doing so.

"You're pathetic, did you know that? You're so scared and insecure that David didn't even have heart to break up with you himself, I had to do it for him. Does that even annoy you? The fact that your own boyfriend - well, ex - who was with you for two years found you too pathetic to leave you? Its actually quite amazing, though, really, isn't it? He was looking for an excuse to rid himself of you and then I come along and he falls completely in love with me, as men are obviously prone to. I mean, can you actually imagine having a body like this? Every man wants me, but only your boyfriend was given the time of the day. He must have felt so proud of himself because he had actually managed to get the attention of the most beautiful person in the entire college."

She sounded so self-obsessed. I remembered the gloating smile on her face earlier and I knew right away that the reason she was smiling like that before was because she knew of what would happen later on. David had promised me we'd be together forever. He made love to me last night and the look in his eyes…..I honestly thought he loved me. He told me loved me…..he had a life plan for us, we were going to spend the rest of our lives together!

How could he do this to me? I was whimpering as Katie went on to talk about how she and David had been cheating on me behind my back since they'd met.

"He was loyal to you, though, of course. At least for a little while. I think he managed to resist me until Christmas - do you remember that he called you to say he was sick? He wasn't sick, Samantha, he was in bed with me and you were the last thing on his mind! I have to say, you have managed to keep a very powerful secret in your bed the past few years - he was amazing. He knew exactly what I wanted, he made me go completely crazy. I almost understand now why you acted as though you needed him so much - no man has ever done what he did to me." She muffles a squeal and I want to throw up, disgusted. "I have him now, Samantha, and you're not going to get him back. He's mine now; let him go, like he's let you go. He doesn't want you anymore, so don't pine for him. Forget about him, move on - go to a different college. I know you're a good artist, so you would be happy in another arts college. Just move on with your life."

The fake sympathy on her face disgusted me and the desire to throw up was intensified but nothing compared with the hatred I felt for her and how much I wanted to hit her for doing this. She didn't want me to move on with my life, I knew that. She was taking satisfaction out of the idea that I was going to pining over the boyfriend I lost to her, and that I couldn't get him back.

I tried to argue with her, though. I tried to tell her that David loved me and that he wouldn't live without me, no matter what happened between us, no matter who he met at college or anywhere else. He wouldn't have said about us being together forever if he was going to break up with me that very same night.

And if he did break up with me, I couldn't believe that he would actually do it through his new girlfriend. In fact, he WOULDN'T do it through his new girlfriend; he would have had the decency to do it himself, he wasn't the type of man to let another person do his dirty work for him - he was too much of a gentleman.

I couldn't believe David did this. In fact, David wouldn't! She was lying to me, I know she was. I wanted to argue then, even more forcefully than originally, but I felt as though I were fighting a losing battle, as if my eyelids were too heavy to keep open.

I collapsed onto the floor, my entire body succumbing to its own weight. I was breathing heavily, and I felt my own body convulse, but Katie just laughed, mildly explaining it were a particularly horrible side-effect of the drug.

My body tried fighting back but it was too late……..everything went black.

When I awoke the next morning, my whole body felt dense and immobile. I wanted to scream and shout and search for David. I wanted to see him agai8n, to look into his bright green eyes and for him to whisper that he loved me. I needed him to do that. I understand that a woman should be independent and never feel as though she needs another man - or woman - in her life to be comfortable, but I DO. I need David; I love him and I always have. I could never survive without him.

With great effort, I somehow managed to pull myself up from the floor and I looked around at the apartment and felt a tear carefully slide down my face. We had no pictures up yet, but David had already decided which ones were going to be on the wall. There was one that I couldn't remember being taken but we looked so together in that my heart just crumbled to look at it.

We were at the ceremony where I was awarded my medal, at least I thought so, judging from my blue suit. David was holding my hand and I was looking up at him; he must have said something funny because I was giggling happily and he was smiling down at me, his eyes creasing.

"David," I murmured. "Come home."

I let another tear fall down my face but I brushed them away angrily after a few seconds. David was MY boyfriend and I was the one he told every night that he would love forever, not HER! He isn't hers, she was lying to me.

I brushed aside the voice in my head that was constantly whispering that David wouldn't have left the apartment unless it was of his own free will. I had been overcome with drugs, but David hadn't. If he had, he would have been dragged out of the apartment - which means I would have felt him being tugged away from me, and heard the front door being forced open. That meant that David left willingly, without being forced. He left with her.

_She was telling the truth_, the voice was saying. _He didn't want to live with you; he was just humouring you and you just went along for the ride._

But then there was other part of me telling me she must have tricked him, that he had gone to answer the door and she was standing there, acting like the damsel in distress, maybe pretending she'd been mugged and wanted to go to the police but she was scared of being alone. If she'd done that, he would have gone with her, all thoughts of me waking alone flying out of his head in his desperation to help her. Then she would have brought him to her place, wherever that was, and hit him so that he would get knocked out while she went to deal with me. Most likely, she was hoping that I would swallow her lies and get as far away as I could from David. She was planning on me seeing through her deception.

I sat on the sofa for a while, silently willing myself to calm down and breathe deeply. I could hardly help David get away from her when I was acting like a crazy person. I settled my thoughts clearly and I remembered all the conversations I'd had with David about Katie. I knew she didn't live on the campus, but in every one of our conversations, he never mentioned what district she lived in, what street. Nothing.

But she might have been listed. A girl like Katie wouldn't have kept information like her phone number quiet - she is that self-obsessed that she would want as many people as possible knowing her number and address, just so she could get an ego boost.

I called the operator and smiled to myself as she told me there was only one Katie Sofia Carlton within my area and the address and number was listed. I jotted down both on a pad and laughed quietly to myself as I looked down at my scrawling.

I was going to find David.


	8. Chapter 8

I am SO sorry for taking like half a year to update!! It was just my exams began very early this year and i had no choice but to revise (Which as rubbish) and my computer broke for a while and one of my friends died. Been a hectic few months. But hopefully, i'll have the next chapter up within a few days too (just finishing writing it) so hopefully you can forgive me.

Hope you enjoy. R&R.

--

I don't know why I expected she'd be there. But something in my gut, as I walked towards the door that I knew was her home, I knew David was inside. I couldn't say whether he wanted to be there or not (I prayed for the latter) but he was in there; I could feel it. He wasn't next to me but just being in the general vicinity to him made my heart race, the pounding in my ears becoming almost unbearable the closer I walked to the door.

A part of me wanted to turn around. I loved him, that was for definite, but if he was happy – if she was telling the truth, and he really did love her – then shouldn't I let him be happy. But I quickly squashed those thoughts. David and I, we were forever. There was **nothing** that he wouldn't do for me, so I knew he couldn't love her. He loved me. He'd **always **me, from back when I was fifteen years old. He had a plan for us – marriage, kids, the works. He wouldn't have lied about that; he wouldn't have betrayed me.

My heart was in my throat. My legs were turning to jelly. And my finger was just millimetres from the buzzer

--

_Oh god, Sam, please don't come. I love you, but she'll hurt you, you know she will; she's crazy. I'm here, I'm living up to her plan for YOU so YOU can be safe. Why jeapordise it all and come here? What were you thinking??_

The thoughts flashed across my mind and as I quickly exited the living room, and opened the door. Her finger was just a second from the buzzer. Her eyes immediately met mine and I knew she could see the love that I held for her in there. I went onto the porch step, closing the door behind me. I did not need Katie knowing Sam was here.

"Sam," I hissed." Please leave. I can't have you here. You have to go!"

I took her arm, pulling her down the steps slightly, trying to get her far away from Katie's home. Well, mine and Katie's home now.

"David?" Sam whispered, choking up slightly. "I'm so scared. What's going on? Why have you left me for HER? You told me you loved me!"

Her voice had risen to a screech by the time she reached the last sentence, and I knew Katie could hear her even from inside the house. I grabbed Sam's arm, pulling her into the alleyway that led to next door's back garden, and put a finger to her lips. We heard the door open and Katie call my name.

I had told her around ten minutes ago that we needed more food, so I hoped that it was enough of a cover to justify why I wasn't there in the house, or outside. But I didn't no how I would explain her hearing Sam's voice; I just prayed that she would go inside, slightly confused, for me to make up a story later.. I heard the door close and took a peek around the corner. It seemed that Katie had, luckily enough, just ignored Sam's voice and re-entered her home.

I grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her quickly across the road, into the park that was only a few minutes from Katie's house. I pulled Sam into the shade oh a tree, sitting down onto a bench.

"Sam," I started. "Look, you can't come round here. Katie isn't in her right mind; if I wasn't here then I know things wouldn't be safe for you. I'm here because of US! I know you're scared, but I'll come home to you, I promise. You just need to give me time, because if you don't, she'll hurt you. And I've already hurt you so much; I thought that this would be better for us."

"David," Sam whispered. "I don't understand. Why are you here? We can deal with her! We can go anywhere we wanted; we can hide, we can switch colleges – ANYTHING! But don't be with her, please, because I can't live without you. And I don't think I'll cope if you're with her."

"I'm so sorry," I croaked, my throat choked up. "I want to be with you, you know I do. But I think this might be better for us right now if I'm with her. Do you want her to hurt you? She would, if I wasn't here to placate her! She's always talking about hurting you, about getting you out of the picture, because she knows that I still love you. That I will **always** love you!"

"What?" Sam looked confused."You love me? You want to be with me? Yet you're with her?"

"To save you!!" I exclaimed. "If I wasn't with her; if I wasn't stopping her from doing the things she planned, then you might be in serious peril right now. Please, just for a little while stay away and let me be with her."

The wind was passing through the leaves of the trees, making the leaves rustle. I looked up at the skies, seeing the cloud cover the sun, casting us in shadow. My heart was thumping, breaking as I was telling Sam that we couldn't be together. I loved her. I wanted her so much. I didn't want to lose her. I hated Katie Carlton right now.

Sam pulled my head down so my eyes met hers. I could see the tears in her eyes, her heart was breaking. Why was I doing this? Why couldn't we run away together? My dad has money, we could run far enough that Katie never found us. But then I realised that, no matter how well we hid, Katie was so obsessed with me that she would not rest until she found me. And hurt the love of my life.

"Sam," I said, my voice hard now. I kissed her lightly on the lips. "Go, before she finds out you're here. Before she hurts one or both of us."

"Too Late," I heard a voice say. I knew that voice

Katie had found us.

--

Hope you've Enjoyed it. Kayleigh. X.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry for the updates always taking forever! It's totally not my fault.. this time my net broke (again). It's like the third time this year (ARGH!). So, it kinda took me a while to update this (again). But hopefully I've made up for it with my new chapter :) I tried to make it a bit longer, just for you guys who are reviewing and being very nice about my story :) So have fun reading! :)

I was suddenly unaware of what was happening; my vision was blurry and I realised I was crying. Just seeing her had made my emotions go haywire; I knew that, this time, she wasn't going to leave us in a healthy condition. She wanted to hurt us.

My heart jumped in my chest, beginning to beat so much faster than its usual pace. I wanted to scream out in fear, but my throat had constricted, and no words would come. I couldn't even breath; everything became struggle. I was struggling against no one and everyone. Struggling against myself.

There was a glint of silver. My heart stopped beating. My throat ripped open and screams were torn from my mouth. My cheeks were wet with my tears. I heard cruel laughter in my ears. Then she was gone.

And I was lying on the floor with blood all around me.

Not my blood. His.

"David," I called weakly, stroking his cheek. The blood was leaving his body and I could see the spark in his eyes waver slightly as he fought unconsciousness. "DAVID!"

I heard the scream, but I could barely tell it was my own voice. I felt another person pull me from my boyfriend as they checked his pulse. Then, instantaneously, everything was happening at once.

Everything and nothing.

I saw the flashing lights turn the corner but my eyes were staring listlessly into his green ones. My torso flooded with warmth when someone gently placed a blanket on my shoulders, yet I still shivered intensely, my brain not recognising the warmth. Someone was in front of my face and I could see his mouth moving, but I could hear no words. The world was spinning around me, yet I remained stationary; I was outside the world, stuck in my own existence. I didn't understand how my world was in so much jeopardy, possibly coming to an end, yet the world was continuing to exist.

"I'm his girlfriend," I blurted out, as the ambulance doors began to close. The police officer stares in my eyes, almost trying to look into my soul. He shouted something at another officer, and I catch the words "she", "shock", "hospital".

I didn't register getting into the car, but the warmth on my elbows told me the officer helped me get inside. I didn't register us moving through the streets, cars pulling to the side of the road as we pushed past. The officer was leading me again, into the hospital this time, and I was glad because I knew I wouldn't have the strength to walk. My heart was hammering in my ears, and a part of my brain wondered when it had restarted its beats.

The hospital seemed eerily quiet; as though the rest of the world had stopped being in pain in a silent vigil for my boyfriend. We wandered endlessly down corridors, one after the other, slowly yet quickly at the same time. We didn't stop at the desk; we slipped right past it, and my breath quickened in anticipation and fear.

The world was a picture of clarity, as I faced a door. The officer and I stared at it, both of us knowing what lied behind it. It merely felt like seconds since Katie had hurt David, but I knew that it was more like hours. I stared blearily at the door, my eyes dropping and another tear trickling down my cheek.

The police officer gently touched my chin, lifting my face so that I was looking at him. My eyes were sticky and my face felt hot and bloated; I'd shed too many tears that day. It was the first time I got to look into the face of the police officer, and I was surprised by what I saw. I thought the man would be old, caring for me like a father would a daughter. Instead, he was fairly young, in his late twenties, I assumed. He had a slight smile on his face and his deep brown eyes were looking at me tenderly.

He passed me a handkerchief, and told me to wipe my face because my boyfriend wouldn't want to see my upset. I thanked him, wiping my eyes and cheeks, and my face was suddenly less sticky, less hot, less puffed up.

"Your boyfriend is lucky, miss," the police officer said, his tender eyes twinkling slightly beneath the harsh lighting. I noticed he had a southern drawl, uncommon in these parts. "The person who did this missed all his important arteries and organs. He's going to be okay." He moved aside, opening the door for me to let me in. "You take care, miss."

I stepped over the threshold so I was standing slightly in the room, but so that I couldn't see David hooked up to those machines. I turned back, saw his profile walking unsteadily towards the doors at the end of the hallway. I saw him stop and turn, as though he felt my eyes burning into his back.

"Thank you," I mouthed. I even managed a tremulous smile.

I looked back into the room. I could see the bottom of the bed, with a small clipboard hanging off it, containing all the details of my boyfriends condition. This room was clean, white, like all the others in the hospital. You'd never have guessed that this small, listless room contained the most important man in the world. In _my_ world, anyway.

Slowly, so carefully and quietly that I barely realised I was moving, I stepped further into the room. I didn't want to see him lying, hurt, but I knew I had to be strong for him. He was lying in that room, hurt badly, and he needed me to care for him and tell him that it didn't matter what happened to him, that I would always love him.

"David," I whimpered. The tears were coming thick and fast again, but I didn't brush them away. My breathing was steady, slow, in contradiction with my heart, which seemed to be going triple speed. I looked upon my boyfriend and brushed the tears away.

I took one deep breath, and moved into the room, my breaths steady but with my heart beating faster than usual. I looked upon my boyfriend with tears in my eyes, but I brushed them away hastily. I would not cry; I would not let myself.

In a few short hours, he had changed. He was no longer a strong man, who had an aura of power surrounding him. Now, he looked emaciated, his eyes looking gaunt,and I knew if he opened them then the green in his eyes would not be as sparkling as usual. They would have changed colour, not being the green of the lawn at the height of summer, but of grass when it was muddy and unclean.

I was scared to look into those eyes.

"David," I murmur. "I'm sorry I came today. I wanted ... I dunno ... I think I wanted to know that you still loved me, that you hadn't lied all these years. If I could go back, I wouldn't have done it. I wouldn't have come; I would have let you live with her – forever if you must – just to make sure you were safe. I love you, David. More than I love myself or my family; you basically mean the whole world to me. And more. I've never had somebody who I could trust so implicitly, who would listen when I talked, would love me so unconditionally. And I thank you for that, I really do. In fact, i've been so used to that sort of treatment, I don't think I could be with anyone else ever again, because nobody would be as good as you are. So, I need you to do me a favour. I need you to wake up and I need you to be okay..." A sob tore from my throat, and the tears were free flowing. "Please, David, please be okay. Come back to me. I need you. I _love_ you."

My head was resting on his chest and I had my hand in his. I was whispering his name, over and over, hoping for a response. At some point, I think I fell asleep. His chest was wet with my tears, and I fell asleep on his now sopping hospital gown. I don't know how long I slept for, but it must have been hours; I suppose I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up, I found someone stroking my hair very lightly, letting it curl slightly around their finger. I moaned slightly, turning my head so I was looking into his face.

David didn't look very well. His cheeks were more hollow, his face was faunt and I feel his ribs poking through the sheet.

Yet, he'd never looked more beautiful, or more alive.

God, how I loved him.

There you go! :) I tried to be nice, for the first time ever and NOT leave it on a cliffhanger that's going to make you all want to kill me!!

Hope your enjoyed it.

Reviews always appreciated.

Kayleigh.x.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hmm, I'm rubbish at updating regularly aren't I?? Sorry!! :) Forgive me? Good.**

The police officers closed the door behind them and I turned to David. We were alone. Finally.

His arms opened widely and he gave me a small smile. I gave a tiny smile back and wrapped my arms around him, feeling suddenly so much better than I'd originally felt.

"I hated that," I whispered into his chest. "I hated the way they looked at us, like it was our fault. It's not like we asked for her to do that to you! She's just crazy."

"Shhh, Sharona," David soothed. He hadn't called me Sharona in such a long time, since we'd started going to college. It calmed me somehow; it took me back to the days when we were so much younger and so much more assured of our love. So assured that we would be forever. "It'll be okay, I promise. They'll catch her, they'll put her away, and we can move on with our lives. Together."

my eyes closed and I melted into his embrace. David would never know how much I loved him. Being with him, in his arms, I would feel safer than I ever would with anyone else. While I was with him, I felt as though, even though the world was off-kilter, it'd be okay, because we were okay. It was pathetic and only someone else who loved someone like I loved David would ever be able to understand. I was almost ashamed to love someone this much, but it was undeniable. After all these years, after all those tribulations, we were okay. Or, we would be, once Katie was in jail.

A part of me was worried that that wasn't going to happen, though. I knew the police were trying as hard as they could, but the accusing look in their eyes that we were lying to them about something, their suspicions over why David stayed with her ... they just made me feel as though we wouldn't be safe. That they wouldn't work hard enough to capture her.

"Hey," David whispered, interrupting my thoughts. "It'll be okay, I told you. Don't worry. The police will do everything they can."

I nodded, sighing. I wish I could be as optimistic as him.

I helped him out of the car and he winced slightly in pain. The doctors had discharged David that very morning and we had just arrived at our hotel. Neither of us really fancied going back to our apartment, because Katie had been in that place. I'd already called our landlord and explained to him that we wouldn't be coming back, and David's mother and mine had got together to move our stuff into storage.

David's father was willing to pay for our hotel, as usual, saying he wanted his son to feel as comfortable as possible after leaving the hospital. David was, of course, still in serious pain, but we were hoping after a lot of rest and spending a LOT of time with me, he'd begin to feel a lot better. I figured that if I talked enough to him, filling him with enough info, then he'd be sure to forget about the pain. Hey, it _could_ work.

David and I entered our hotel room, seeing that there was already two bags in the room, probably from my mother who I'd asked to put some clothes together for me and David. I looked at David, and saw the tell-tale sign of fatigue in his face. I led him over to bed and held him as he fell asleep, resting his head on my shoulder.

I looked at his face; he was already sleeping soundly. Maybe it was just nice for him to be near be, to sleep next to me again. That hospital couldn't have been too nice for him.

His face twisted into a small smile and he held me tighter. His face told me what I needed to do.

I needed to exact revenge.

**I know it's a filler chapter, but the excitement will be coming again soon. (:**

**Kayleigh X**


	11. Chapter 11

**New Chapter!! And a lot sooner than I'd usually do this for you, (: Are you grateful? Good. :)**

I hadn't left him alone. Not REALLY. He was home with my mother which is almost the same as me being there. We are related. Close relations too! So it was allowed, right? Okay, maybe I'm just trying to convince myself here, but I don't care. He's got someone looking out for him, so he'll be fine. Besides, he'll be asleep for another few hours and I'll be back before then.

I was dressed all in black, looking quite provocative so my mum thought I was going "out with the girls" rather than what I was really doing. I didn't really have much clothes to look sexy and provocative in while still covering enough of my body to hide amongst bushes, so I was stuck in a _very_ low cut black top with sleeves and black jeans, with my black boots. The boots weren't really such a good idea, though, really. They were kinda high and so I knew running would be difficult. Though, I was _hoping _that I wouldn't have to resort to running.

Katie's home didn't have any police signs around it. No "crime scene investigation: please don't cross". There was nothing. A part of me even wondered whether the police had come to investigate.

I took the key that was hidden beneath the flower pot; the one piece of information that I had managed to get out of David. Other than that, he was shut down, refusing to think about the girl who had almost killed him. I pushed the key into the lock and unturned. It was dark inside and there was a tiny amount of dust covering the items within the home. Either the police had not been here yet, or they had completely dismissed had happened to David. I hoped to God it was the former; I needed justice.

The real kind. Not just the kind I was hoping to inflict. I looked carefully through the house, opening drawers at random. I don't know what I was looking for; I don't know what piece of mind I was hoping to get from being here, but I knew it would help.

I was in her bedroom next. I saw a packet of condoms in her drawer but was glad to see they had remained unopened. I took this as a sign of my boyfriend's unwavering fidelity.

My hand grabbed around something else and my eyebrows drew together. I pulled it out. It was pink and fluffy and I almost threw up with the girlishness of the diary. I opened it and quickly realised this had begun more than a year or so ago. She was talking about David and her longing of him: her longing to kiss him, to touch him, and to be with him in the physical and emotional.

She wrote of how she had only seen him a few times, but it was love at first sight. No other man had ever smiled at her as they passed by without leering at her; no man had ever been shy enough to stay in the background of their art class, steadily making friends and making everybody laugh. On the few occasions he talked so she could hear, her heart would thump wildly in her chest. She was in love with him.

I shut the diary quickly, and turned around. I threw myself down the stairs and ran back to the hotel. I was clutching the diary with pure force and I wanted to read more. But ... that house ... it didn't feel safe somehow. There was something about being there, where SHE had lived, that made me shake all over.

My body led me through various roads without my mind hardly registering where I was or where I was going. Before I realised it, I was standing in front of my apartment; the one I was moving out of. My hand fished in my pocket for the key to the apartment and I was strangely delighted to find it. I carefully eased the key into the lock, an ominous feeling washing over me. I've never been so terrified before.

I opened the door and looked into the steps that led to my apartment. They creaked as my foot landed on the bottom step and I almost convinced myself to turn away. With tears springing to my eyes, I somehow managed to push myself forward, took the next step, and the next, and the next, before finally reaching the top of the steps. I could see my apartment door and I was shocked to find that it was open. My heart stopped as I looked upon the open door and I almost cried out as I saw what was inside.

Or, rather, _who_ was inside.

**I like cliff hangers! Enjoy :)**

**Kayleigh X**


End file.
